Ghost Town Wiki
__FORCETOC__ ''Ghost Town (Series) 'Ghost Town ''' is an American teen drama mystery-thriller series made by BBAddict on Zwooper. The Show first premiered November 12th, 2013 on Zwooper. The 1st Season premiered it's finale on December 14th, 2013. Season 2 has been announced, and the first episode is set to premiere December 24th, 2013. Each Season will consist of around 15 episodes. Season 1: '''November 12th, 2013 - December 14th, 2013 '''Season 2: '''December 24th, 2013 - TBD Plot In Season 1, ''Ghost Town is set in a fictional town of the name ''Aurora Town. But due to it's abandoned nature, it was renamed Ghost Town by the town's killer. The first season follows a group of people trying to survive inside of Ghost Town. The second season's plot will be announced when it is premiered. Episodes '''Season 1: "Car Accident" -Episode 1 "The New Couple: Part 1" -Episode 2 "The New Couple: Part 2" -Episode 2 "Bleeding Out" -Episode 3 "Unconsious" -Episode 4 "The Killing Game" -Episode 5 "The Helpers" -Episode 6 "Tornado" -Episode 7 "What Goes Up..." -Episode 8 "Mistakes: Part 1" -Episode 9 "Mistakes: Part 2" -Episode 9 "Powerless" -Episode 10 "No More: Part 1" -Episode 11 "No More: Part 2" -Episode 11 "A Matter of Seconds: Part 1" -Episode 12 "A Matter of Seconds: Part 2" -Episode 12 "Healing" -Episode 13 "The Body" -Episode 14 "Bombs Go Boom" -Episode 15 (Finale)4 Season 2: "Scattered" -Episode 1 Main Characters *Stephanie Rickles ----- She's Adrian's sister and she is the normal girly girl. Her favorite color is pink, but don't be fooled by her looks. She's a fierce, young, and brave girl. And She'll defend herself and her group when needed. *Treasure Russo ----- She is Stephanie's best friend and she helps Stephanie stay on track because without Treasure, Stephanie would be taking revenge on people. She'll fight along with Stephanie, though she isn't as outgoing as Stephanie is. *Victoria "Tori" Hiles ----- She isn't that friendly to Treasure and Stephanie. She's a goth girl but is friends with all of the guys. The girls think she's very strange because they never know what Tori will do next. *Adrian Rickles ----- He is Stephanie's older brother. He looks out for Stephanie all the time and no matter what will protect her. He also protects the rest of the girls, but overall will protect Stephanie if there ever comes to a choice. *Michael Liss ----- He has a major crush on Treasure but she doesn't know about it. His skills include shooting with guns and bows. He gets very annoyed by Tyson sometimes, but he doesn't always want to freak out on him because Treasure is around. *Tyson Maddox ----- Though he is brave, he is very stupid sometimes. He's not afraid to yell at someone when they go against something he believes in or when they yell at him. When he has an idea and no one agrees with it, sometimes he'll do it on his own. *Allison Cazden ----- She was Stephanie's enemy in high school, and bullied her too. But now, they have to make amens and face their fears together. She finds Stephanie trying to kill herself but "stops" her in an interesting way. She used to be one of the helpers for the killer. *Cody Wirka ----- He is Maya's boyfriend and feels a need to protect her because Maya is 'fragile'. He agrees to helping the killer if the killer doesn't hurt him or Maya. But did he make the right decision? *Maya Predi ----- She is Cody's girlfriend and she lets Cody make all of the decisions. She doesn't mind it when he tries to protect her, but she secretly thinks he might have taken it too far...